The middle of Freaking no where!
by AJade97
Summary: Set after Shadow Kissed but the attack neva happened! Dimitri, Rose, Lissa, Christian and Adrian are going some where as a suprise, but the catch is, Dimitri is the only one who knows where they are going! R&R Please no insulting comments! ENJOY! :D
1. Where are we going!

**Hi there all! This is just a random bit of babble that came to me when I was sitting on my bed listening to music lolz :D anyways I own nothing and you people are all so awesome for coming and reading this :D **

"Rose we need to get going sometime soon or we will miss the flight," my gorgeous but also dangerous mentor yells through the door to my room, "Roza, please!"

"Ok, ok i am coming. Geez, keep your duster on." I answer as I walk out the door and nearly run straight into him. "You know, it wouldn't hurt you to actually be late for something every once in a while. I have heard that it keeps life interesting...Not that I would know anything about that...Now would I 'Guardian Belikov'." I grin up at him whilst putting little air quotes aroung the last two words. He gave me an exasperated look and sighed.

"Ok...So, I have packed a whole bunch of warm stuff like you told me to do and Adrian, Christian and Lissa will be here any minute now...So, will you please tell me where we are going?" I beg and slap on my famous Rose Hathaway man eating smile. Although, apparently Dimitri is immune to my powers of persuassion becasue he just shakes his head at me, as if I was a young child trying to paint a picasso painting. I glare up at him and he leans into me, but, just on cue Lissa walks around the corner, muttering about boys and their toys, with Adrian and Christian following in toe each of them arguing over which car we were to take and who was to drive. Little did they know, that we were going to be travelling in the usual black Sudan and Dimitri would be taking the wheel, with me shot-gun.

"Liss! Pleeaase tell me that someone," I glance up at Dimitri, "has told you where we are going?" I all but get down on my knees and beg her as I wrap my arms around her in an embrace.

"Nope. Sorry Rose, I take it Dimitri hasn't told you yet either?" Liss asumes and I just nod mutely.

"Little dhampir! Ready to go to some mysterious cold place where only you and I snuggling together will keep us warm?" Adrian asks with a sly smile stretching across his face as he throws his long arms around both Lissa and I, while Christian leaned against the far wall, with a grin plastered firmly across his face.

"Ok...I hate to brake up this little reunion of yours but we REALLY need to get going!" I laugh at his state of emergency and untangle myself from the mess of arms all around me and walk over to my mentor. We were taking one of the academy's private jets halfway to our destination and then Dimitri was going to drive the rest of the way.

"Lets go."

**How did you like it? I will update VERY soon! :D dont forget to leave a review and add me and my story to your favorites list! Until next time :D**


	2. We have to go to school!

**Hi there all! I told you I would update very soon and here it is :D**

After hours of flying and driving, Dimitri finally parked the car in front of a small, two story house. Shocked, I turn to Dimitri only to see him stepping out of the car and stretching his tall and muscular figure. I push my door open and slam it shut, furiously.

"Where the f**k are we?" I yell to my mentor/boyfriend. He just smiles to me and walks around the car to stand in front of me.

"Where do you think we are, Roza?" he asks, leaning down to kiss my froehead.

"In the middle of f**king no where!" I scream at him as the other three get out of the car. They seem shocked at my outburst and motion for me to turn around. I did, and saw that our new neighbours were apparently sticky beaks and were peering out their windows at me, probably trying to figure out how such a sweet looking girl could have such a truckers mouth. Well guess what? I couldn't give a damn about them or their oppinions on me.

"We are in Forks, Washington, Roza. Thisis where we will be staying," he pointed to the rundown house, "and you four are going to be starting school tomorow at the local high school with humans and I will be teaching PE class there." Dimitri stated firmly. WAIT. We have to go to school?

"Why the f**k do we have to go to school if this is a vacation? I mean, I know you may find sitting in a boring room listening to boring people go on and on about events from history and general knowledge fun...BUT, news flash Dimitri, we don't!" I babble to him, trying to get out of school tommorow.

"This isn't a vacation as such. Yes, you are away from the academy but no, you are not here to have fun. This is the last test for you to graduate and become princess Vasalissa's guardian, Rose." I faintly here Lissa sigh in the background and remind Dimitri to call her Lissa but I didn't care anymore. Obviously, I will not be getting out of going to school tomorow.

"Who the hell names a twon after a kitchen utensil? Next you'll be telling me that some town in Russia is named 'Spoons'." I laugh as I comment to Dimitri, Over my little tirdae now, as I walk to the boot of the car and grab my ONE suitcase and Lissa's THREE. Dimitri then unlocked the front door to the house and Lissa and I walk in while Christian and Adrian fight over who was going to get their luggage out of the car first.

I was right when I said this house was small. The kitchen is about the size of of my bathroom back at the academy and the bedrooms were about half the size of my dorm room, with only a double-bed, cupboard and a nightstandwith a small and ugly lamp. I dump my suitcase in mine and Dimitri's room and Lissa's in hers and Christian's. Before I did anything after that, I ran to my bed and stuffed my silver stake underneath the matress.

"Little dhampir! Is this our room then?" Adrian asked, walking into my room with a sly smile covering his face. I sigh and walk over to where he is standing holding his bags.

"Adrian! You know you aren't staying in the same room as me. Dimitri has already figured out the bedroom arrangements and you are staying in your own room, whether you like it or not, Dimitri dosen't trust you and I am his girlfriend." I whisper to him before pushing him backwards out of the room. I laugh as he falls to the floor with a thump and walk downstairs to where Dimitri was going through the kitchen. He is standing with the fridge open, going through the contents. I sneak up behind him, although i failed because no one can sneak up on him. I hug him from behind and look around his body at the inside of the fridge.

"Rose! Don't look! Go and get the other three and tell them to go and get in the car. We need to go!" Dimitri whispered urgently to me and at that, I ran upstairs without hesitation, grabbed the other three and herded them into the car where we waited for Dimitri.

**OOOO! What do you think happened? Anyways I will update soon! I promise! Dont forget to review :D **


	3. What's In the Fridge!

**Hi there all…I am soooo sorry for not updating for so long but I was in a major writers block patch… Anyways I will not keep you guys guessing, On with the story…..**

Once I was sitting in the front seat of the car with Adrian, Lissa and Christian in the back seat, I began to freak out. What happened? Where is Dimitri?

Although I didn't have to wait too long because after at least 10 minutes of completely freaking out, the front door opened and Dimitri strolled out, laughing. Wait, LAUGHING?

He got into the car and just sat there for a few seconds trying to calm his infuriating laughter.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" I ask in complete outrage which he just returns with even more hysterical laughter.

After he calmed himself (finally) he just stared at me like I was an amusing show at the carnival.

"Rose, the fridge is empty and I knew you would have a fit if you saw it like that…so we are going grocery shopping," He stated with a plain face, "You should of seen your face, though."

This statement of his made my heart go on overdrive and I felt my face getting hotter as my temper rose. This is not what I expected; I thought that there might have been someones head in there or a note saying that our lives are doomed, but no; the fridge was f***ing empty and he got me all worked up like this for just that. Ok, sure I would have had a fit if I saw it empty but seriously?

I could hear snickers from in the backseat and I knew that they were all laughing at my stupidity.

"What, cant I have a joke? I know I am your mentor, but seriously? It isn't impossible for me to make a joke every now and then." Dimitri defended himself and held up his arms as if he was trying to tame a dangerous, wild animal. Which I guess I was but well, it wasn't nice to get me so worked up for nothing.

I finally calmed down and settled back into my seat and decided that the silent treatment would be ALL of their punishment, which I knew wouldn't last very long, but still.

Dimitri pulled the car out of the driveway and drove that small distance to the local grocery store. I eventually cracked and gave up on my silence when I saw the chocolate section which I begged to buy stuff from. Dimitri gave me a lecture about it not being healthy and fatty which could cause my training to falter but eventually caved when I pulled out my sad-puppy-face.

By the time we got back to the house we had the boot of the car FULL to the brim with food, most of which was for me.

**There you go guys…Bet you didn't expect that but I am sorry it is sooooo short but I will update more often now cause I have a lap top (even though its for school work, I am sure this wont matter to my teachers) :D Luv ya all xx Ash**


End file.
